etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Dulven
Dulven is a rural country town rich in natural resources and fertile soils populated primarily of Hill Dwarves along with a variety of others. Windswept rolling hills and plains lush with crops of wheat and corn adorn the roadside. Cows, sheep, and other livestock roam free all around the town. Verdant, often patchwork hills share the hillsides with burrowed tunnels leading to mines rich in precious copper, and tin. The Sunlit River runs beside the prosperous frontier town bringing with it gold and other precious gems as it flows towards the canyon that once held greatest civilization that Prakanda had ever seen. The New Heart of Prakanda For as long as Dulven existed, it dealt solely with the Arcane Empire. The settlement was founded by a group of Hill Dwarf settlers and sponsored by the Imperial court. For centuries, this country town rich in natural resources and fertile lands exported all its goods through the Empire and they would in turn redistribute this wealth across Prakanda. For their loyalty, Dulven's citizens were well compensated and well protected. After the fall of Xesokos, the town was left with an enormous amount of resources and no idea on how to export them. The Hill Dwarves who lived here were simple folk. Perhaps, one of the few towns who had an excellent relationship with the Arcane Empire. They were very cautious of outsiders. The farmers on the outskirts of Dulven were amicable, hard-working folk who had tilled the soil here for many seasons. The Dwarven residents were somewhat more reticent to strangers and all seemed wary of travelers in general. But now, they had to find a new solution of how to continue their way of life. They begrudgingly allowed representatives from other major cities into their modest town to work out a new exports deal. The Acharis Trading Company was first to approach Dulven. Uninvited, they were practically foaming at the mouth to establish a contract with the Hill Dwarves. It was because of this, the Dwarves were hesitant to sign on with these fast-talking city folk. Ludifex arrived on invitation and thus ensued the long competition for Dulven's resources. Vyzam also threw their offer in for consideration, but, still recovering from their own recent war with Ajara were not nearly as strong as a contender as the other two great nations. Some believe, this trade dispute was the precursor to the war that erupted between Acharis and Ludifex. A Hunter's Paradise The lands surrounding Dulven was overflowing with wild life and big game. Hunter's from all around Prakanda would often pass through the frontier town to sell and trade hides, fur, meat, and bones. Some would come to simply talk sport hunting or look for work. Thus, the demand for hunting supplies grew and Dulven has grown to have some of the finest survival equipment across the continent. Dulven is also host to the annual Prakandian Hunting Tournament. Hunters from all over the world travel to compete in the incredible games while others come for festivities or potential profits. The winner of the tournament is often prized with a rare hunting weapon. Prakanda's Gold Rush Dulvan is a town rich in natural resources. Resources once highly sought after by the former Arcane Empire. From the rich crops harvested nearly year-round due to its temperate climate, to the mines loaded with copper and tin. Farmers, hunters, and entrepreneurs alike attempt venture to these lands in hopes to start a new life. Many don't actually make it, however. Dulven is very isolated from the rest of Prakanda. The journey there can be dangerous and take months to trek with scarce civilization in between. Among these, are the gold deposits that flow from its source deep in the Sky Spear Mountains. The gold tends to settle mostly near the modest town. Dulvan was founded by Hill Dwarf settlers for this very reason. To this day, prospectors can be seen sifting through their strainers and pans in hopes to discover the next gold nugget to emerge from the riverbed soil. But now, without the Arcane Empire as their sole buyer, to what end? How long before members of the Acharis Trading Company manage to finally secure a contract with this rich country town? Or will their competitors in Ludifex, or even Vyzam, manage to sway the town's Mayor? Post-War Dulven and the Eastbound Empire The Great Frontier Town A relatively clean town, Dulven is well-kept by its inhabitants. The scent of fresh vegetables and smoked meats can be smelled all over the town. The rushing river is a constant melody playing its tune off in the distance. Governance Defenses Goods and Services Tiefling Taxidermy, South Hill Sisters Leatherworking and Tannery Temples and Organizations Hunter's Guild, Prospector's Union, Prakanda Farmers and Ranchers Network Magic Items Dulven Hunting Spear Weapon (any polearm), rare (requires attunement) You gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this magic weapon. This polearm has 5 charges, and it regains 1d4+1 expended charges daily at dawn. While holding it, you can use an action to expend 1 or more of its charges to cast Hunter's Mark (1 charge per spell level, up to 5th). Additionally, once per turn, when you fail a dexterity saving throw while holding it, you can use your reaction to expend 1 of its charges to roll again and use the new result. Adventure Hooks The mood was somber that chilly autumn morning. A small crowd had gathered by the great oak tree in the middle of Dulven. It's mighty branches arched like a cathedral of the townsfolk. Such a sturdy tree, it'd have to be for what was to transpire. Sheriff Randuik Kegfinger scanned those who gathered. Mostly dwarves, as expected given the towns demographics leaned towards his own people, with a few other races peppered amongst them. All in attendance were men. Good, thought Kegfinger, this was not a thing women or children should have to see. At the center of attention was the lone human among the group. A sturdy dwarf flanked him on either side. Despite his earlier thoughts about children not attending, the Sheriff could tell the man was young. Had he been a dwarf, he'd be too young to have even grown into his beard. With a heavy heart, Kegfinger did his duty. "Lad," he began. "You've been found guilty of three acts of grand robbery and accessory to murder. We must now carry out your sentence." A rope was thrown over the nearest branch and the noose affixed to the man's neck. "If you've got anything to say, now would be the time." The condemned tried to put up a brave front, fighting back tears to retain what dignity he had left. Kegfinger felt the weight of the little tin star on his vest. It had never seemed so heavy. "Son, listen to me. You're about to meet your maker. Make your last act one that will do some good." With half a sigh, half a sob, the man spoke his last words. "I started riding with the Jasper boys 8 months ago. They've got a camp past Millers Creek and another over Old Boney Ridge. There's 28 of us total. 27 now. We was only looking to make some quick money. I never..." His voice trailed off and his eyes welled up. "Chin up lad." The Sheriff dryly commanded. "Don't fear the end. Look it head on." There was a momentary pause, as though the world stood still. Then, with a yank, the man rose from the ground. Justice on the frontier is fair, but firm. -A tough sight to witness even for the hardened men and women of Prakanda's frontier. But, the law is the law in Dulven. The only thing left to do now is to investigate the young man's tip on the Jasper Boys and Sheriff Kegfinger will surely need your help.